N'oublie pas qui tu es
by kikoohello
Summary: Espoir futile. Douleur indescriptible. Un coeur brisé au milieu d'un fatras de sentiments... N'oublie pas qui tu es! OS très court, song et deathfic.


_Coucou^^_

_Voilà un mini OS vraiment triste écrit en peu de temps donc désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe..._

_**Disclaimer: **Bon ben, toujours la même chose: JK Rowling gagne beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de flouz, blé, pèze etc etc... avec SES perso et moi je ne fais que les lui emprunter. Mais vous inquiètez pas Mme Rowling, je vous les rendrai un jour ou l'autre... ( par contre, je dis pas dans quel état!)_

_**song fic YAOI//deathfic**_

_La musique est de _**Bryan Adams** _et s'appelle _**sonne le clairon**

L'idée du texte vient de mon cerveau torturé, et si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, y a Lucius qui se fera un plaisir de vous servir de punching ball.

Lucius: Pourquoi môaaaaaa?

Moi: Parce que je viens de revoir le 2e film et que tu te conduit VRAIMENT très mal avec Dobby!

L: Pas ma faute!

M: c'est ce qu'on dit... et malheureusement pour toi, je viens d'adhérer à la S.A.L.E et qu'Hermione me fera payer une taxe monstre si je ne fais pas ma B.A. du jour pour les Elfes de Maison!

L: OUINNNNNN ils ont des couteaux, des haches et des cordes!!!

M: Et bien bon courage *part en sifflotant*

L: Hé! reviens! *vous regarde* heu.... gentil le lecteur, gentil... WAAAHH!!!!! *part en courant*

* * *

N'oublie pas qui tu es

Une forme sombre est allongée sur le sol. Une mare de sang s'étale en dessous, d'un rouge si profond, si carmin que cela en aurait presque l'air irréel si la tache ne continuait pas de s'étendre toujours plus loin. Des sifflements rauques s'échappent de la silhouette recroquevillée par terre.

Un grand bang, une porte qui s'ouvre. Quelqu'un entre. S'agenouille à ses côtés. Des pleurs. Des sanglots. Des suppliques se font entendre. Des prières qui viennent du fond d'un cœur blessé à mort.

_Sonne le clairon…_

_Pour moi, s'il te plait._

_Au fil des saisons,_

_N'oublie jamais comment j'étais._

« Non… S'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas… »

Secouée de violents spasmes la silhouette agenouillée prend dans ses bras l'enchevêtrement d'habits sanglants.

« Que vais-je faire, sans toi ? Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie… »

_Pour moi, c'est la fin._

_Je suis fatigué._

_Je ne suis plus rien._

_Rien… qu'un cœur blessé._

« Tu m'as transformé. Ce que je suis, je te le dois. Ne meurs pas… »

Les larmes roulent, creusent les traits. Les questions fusent dans son esprit, mais le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne dit que ce qui lui parait important sur le moment. Au cas où…

_Rien qu'un soldat_

_Qui a livré son ultime combat,_

_Jusqu'au au dernier… soupir_

_Emmène-moi… ou laisse-moi mourir._

« Tu m'as sauvé de ma solitude. Tu m'as reconstruit. Je t'aime tellement. Pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout cela pour moi. Nul besoin de l'espionner. Il ne fallait pas… »

_Sonne le clairon._

_Dis-leurs que je pars._

_Mais les chemins d'antan_

_Ne mènent plus nulle part._

« Si tu n'es plus là, que vais-je devenir ? Je n'aurai aucune raison de continuer, alors, je t'en prie, reste avec moi… »

Le visage enfoui dans les vêtements tachés, d'où dépassent des cheveux d'un blond tellement clair qu'on les croirait blanc, le brun sanglote.

_Et sans lumière, j'ai_

_Peur de tomber,_

_Au cœur de la nuit_

_D'abandonner… la vie,_

_De m'en aller._

« Je voudrais tellement…, souffle une voix fatiguée, mais tu vois Harry, ce n'est qu'un moindre mal. Il… il fallait le faire …»

Un souffle, rauque.

« Je suis désolé, mais… si heureux de… » Reprise d'un souffle de plus en plus court.

_Mais loin, là-bas,_

_Quelque part, dans le ciel,_

_Une voix m'appelle_

_« N'oublie pas qui tu es ! »_

« Chuut. Tais-toi. Les autres vont arriver. Tu vas voir, Hermione va te remettre sur pied en moins de deux et alors… »

« Non… Je… ça ne peut et tu le sais… mais… »

Espoir futile. Il le serre dans ses bras, espérant toujours plus fort, mais si impossible…

_« Si tu perds espoir,_

_Ton courage va retomber._

_Relève-toi ce soir,_

_N'oublie pas qui tu es. »_

Le blessé se raccroche à la robe déchirée du sorcier qui le tient dans ses bras. Il se rapproche de l'oreille, rassemble ses forces et souffle :

« Même… même si tu ne me vois plus, Harry, je … serai toujours là pour toi. N'oublie pas… jamais… qui tu es et ce que tu dois faire. Je veux que tu… que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… »

Il est maintenant si blanc que la neige paraitrait sombre à ses côtés.

« Fais… fais en sorte que nous tous ne… ne soyons pas morts en vain. Gagne. Et… s'il te plait… ne nous oublie pas, ni toi, ni moi… »

_« Lève-toi, soldat !_

_Il te reste encore un combat !_

_Et tu dois… gagner !_

_Oui ! Pour la liberté ! »_

Son dernier souffle emporte sa dernière phrase. Mais peut importe. Car l'Autre l'a compris. Et il lui répond de toutes ses forces, dans un baiser étourdissant, au goût amer des larmes qui continuent à couler.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Draco… »

* * *

Alors? Réaction?

Au fait, vous inquiètez pas, y a pas de dégats que l'on ne peut réparer chez Lucius. Il sera prêt pour la prochaine fois XD *rire sadique*

Lucius: Ouiiiiiiiinnnnn!


End file.
